¡Preguntas al Grandioso Imperio Romano Y a Magna Grecia!
by Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma
Summary: Aquí Solanco-chan con un nuevo fic! Si les tengo que ser sincera… eh visto que todo el mundo está haciendo que los personajes respondan preguntas… y bueno… me pareció injusto que este genial personaje no tuviera la oportunidad xDDD ¡Tenemos al imperio Romano como protagonista! ¡Cualquier pregunta será bienvenida! :D . De nuevo he decidido agregar a Magna Grecia. Soy bipolar xD.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola!**_

_**Aquí solanco-chan con un nuevo fic!**_

_**Si les tengo que ser sincera… eh visto que todo el mundo está haciendo que los personajes respondan preguntas… y bueno… me pareció injusto que este genial personaje no tuviera la oportunidad xDDD**_

_**Disclaimer: El imperio Romano no me pertenece, sino a Hiramuya-sama.**_

_**Aquí comenzamos! **_

¡Salve a quien lo esté leyendo!

¡Soy el gran Imperio Romano!

Y como lo grandioso que soy, yo también necesito que me hagan preguntas. Porque… como verán, todo el mundo tiene… menos yo, y eso… no me gusta.

¡Esa es la razón de esta sesión de preguntas!

¡Cualquier pregunta será aceptada!

Menos… cosas demasiados pervertidas, ya que…. Puede ser que niños lean esto y no quiero pudrir más mentes.

¡Mejor me voy!

Helena se va a enojar conmigo si no dejo esto, ya que desde un inicio me dijo que no lo hiciera. Ya sé que parece que es controladora, pero no lo es; ella solo me cuida, no quiere que me pase nada. Parece exagerado pero… tratándose de mí… es lo más normal.

¡Legitur post! ¡Mis amigos!

¡Espero sus preguntas!

_**Bueno espero que este sea un gran inicio :3**_

_**Nos leemos! Hasta el próximo capítulo! **_

_**Legitur post: nos leemos luego, en latín xD**_

_**Ciao!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holasss!**_

_**Aquí Solanco-chan les trae el segundo capítulo!**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni Roma me pertenecen, sino a Hiramuya-sama!**_

Salve a todos de nuevo!

Antes de comenzar, tengo que agradecerles a todos los que comentaron. Porque me dejaron muy impresionado, ¡no me esperaba tantas preguntas!

Bueno ahora sí. Comencemos.

**AlondraVAB**

_Hola señor Roma n.n ¿como esta? espero que bien. Y mi pregunta es. . . ¿Que relación tenías con Antigua Grecia? Desde que he leído fics de usted y ella, me surgió la duda n.n Gracias_

Estoy perfectamente. Gracias por preguntar :3 y… ¡No me digas señor! Me hace sentir viejo… ¡cosa que no soy! ¡Para nada!

Bueno, contestando tú pregunta…

Hera~Hera~

Ella es mi linda Helenita ¿Te acuerdas de la que nombré anteriormente? Bueno ella es mi queridita esposa :3333 *se sonroja*

Si no te referías a eso, yo con ella eh tenido una relación de… Amor y Odio. Porque los griegos, como sabrás, no querían a los romanos. Ellos nos decían "Barbaros". Y nosotros los romanos… bueno… tampoco nos quedábamos atrás, ya que nosotros les decíamos "Graecus" ¡Pero no importa! Yo igual la quiero a ella :3

**Mizuki**

_Salve imperio romano!__  
__espero que se halle bien le envió mis mejores deseos y tengo dos preguntas: es cierto que usted y Germania eran más que amigos?__  
__Y más importante...cual fue su relación con el/la representación del vaticano?_

¡Gracias por desearme tus mejores deseos! ¡Te lo agradezco muchísimo!

Contestando tus preguntas:

-No, no es cierto que Germania y yo fuimos más que amigos. De hecho; solo estuvimos aliados, pero nada más.

Dejamos de ser aliados porque luego, el muy cabrón, me asesino… pero no es necesario contar esa parte de la historia, ya que si no me voy a amargar el día ¬¬

Respuesta a tu última pregunta:

- Mi relación con la representación del Vaticano fue… rara. Ya que, antes yo me negaba a aceptar la religión Católica, por lo que mandaba a perseguir a aquellos creyentes y si no renunciaban a su religión… Les deseaba suerte, cuando tenían que ser la cena de los leones.

Pero luego… me uní a esa religión, por lo que me volví un… ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Alabar a Cristo? No... Era… ¡cristiano!, ¡Ahí esta!, ¡cristiano! Y bueno desde entonces pase la biblia al latín y luego ya saben que paso. Por cierto… lo siento si me olvide de la palabra "cristiano" esque tengo mala memoria :/

**Gordafabi**

_Hola Roma ¿cuántos hijos has tenido?_

¡Hola para ti también, Gordafabi!

Contestando tú pregunta:

Haber… tuve… 4 hijos.

Ellos son:

- Seborga: es el más pequeño, pero para desgracia mía, no pude verlo crecer D: Pero lo quiero mucho :3333

- Italia del norte: el más tierno y es mayor que Seborga :3. Tambien lo quiero mucho.

-Italia del sur o Romano: él es mayor de mis hijos que son de Italia, es mi heredero y lo quiero mucho ;3.

- Y por último, pero el mayor de todos, es Grecia actual: el heredo las tierras de su madre, pero igual lo quiero muchísimo :3.

**bastionkirkland**

*_Hace el saludo romano ante el imperio*___

_Salve, Romam nobilem et dilectum imperii, hetalia fans te salutant!___

_Bueno, a las preguntas:___

_Primero. ¿Cuál fue tu relación con Iberia, Dacia (la Mamá de Rumania), y Britannia?... dicen por ahí que estas tres eran unas guerreras muy fieras, en especial mamá Britannia...___

_¿qué te gustaba más, la "Lupercalia" o la "Saturnalia?... ¿y qué era lo que más te gustaba de ambas, las mujeres, el vino, ambas cosas,... u otras cosas que no se pueden decir porque aquí hay muchos niños cofcoforgiacofcofcofcartagocofocfogermaniacofcofco f?___

_Y por último ¿de entre estos tres emperadores cual prefiere: Marco Antonio, Claudio I o Adriano?___

_Me despido, y de paso aquí le envió un buen jarrón de vino de Chipre, por lo que sé muy bien que a usted le encanta._

¡Salve para ti también!

Bueno contestando tus preguntas:

-Tienes razón, ella fueron muy guerreras. Tengo que contarte que la única relación que tuve fue que alguna vez las vi con sus respectivas parejas y en la guerra. Nada más.

Siguiente pregunta:

Bueno, entre la Lupercalia y la Saturnalia…. Me gustaba más la Saturnalia. Porque muchos de mi población consideraban "Vulgar" a la Lupercalia, ya que esta era una celebración que proporcionaba la exaltación de la fertilidad y que consistía en matar cabras y un perro, pintarse la frente con la sangre de las víctimas, para después limpiárselo con un paño mojado en leche; y usar como taparrabos la piel de cabra, para comenzar a correr por un sendero de piedra (corrían desnudos) y mientras corrían azotaban a cualquiera que se les cruzara por el sendero. Mucha gente, como había mencionado antes, estaba en contra de esta celebración y también había personas que les gustaba.

Y la Saturnalia era una celebración que duraba una semana (era en Diciembre), que se hacía en honor al dios Saturno (dios de la cosecha). El motivo principal de esta fiesta es la primera batalla que nosotros tuvimos contra Cartago, con quien perdimos militarmente. Esta celebración era como para animarnos a nosotros, para que no nos deprimamos.

En esta fiesta se adornaban las casas con plantas y antorchas, se obsequiaban cosas entre familiares y amigos y se bebía. Sería como la navidad, pero solo que aquí no se festejaba el nacimiento de Cristo. Muchos funcionarios quisieron reducir el tiempo de esta celebración, pero fallaron.

Por eso me gustaba más la Saturnalia, ya que esta fiesta la disfrutaba y festejaba todo mi pueblo, en cambio, a la Lupercalia no.

Próxima Pregunta:

Lo que me gustaba de estas celebraciones eran… ambas cosas jejejeje.

Y si me gustaban las orgías… mucho… lo hacía cuando no tenía nada que hacer.

Pero… Cartago… Lo odio, él y su maldita población se pueden ir a domum matris suae*, te preguntas por qué ¿Cierto? Pues sencillo, me hizo la vida imposible; me complicaba la existencia, no es por ser malo, pero… no me arrepiento de haberlo borrado de la faz de la tierra… no.

Y Germania… también… creía que era mi amigo, pero no. Así que él también se valla a la casa de su madre.

Por cierto, y Cartago… si estás leyendo esto… quiero que sepas que… te odio más que antes, espero que… no es para desearte ningún mal (mentira) pero… espero que te pegues en el dedo chico del pie. Lo mismo va para ti Germania.

Ejem! Voy a la siguiente pregunta:

Bueno… yo prefiero a Claudio I, ya que fue un gran emperador; Todo mi pueblo lo quería y fue un gran estratega. Aparte, lo subestimaron cuando le dieron el poder, creyeron que iba a ser fácil de manejar (en otras palabras, querían utilizarlo como títere) pero no… no pudieron, para nada.

Claudio I, descansa en paz. Va igual para mis otros emperadores… todos unos genios… ¡Como yo! *sonríe*

¡Gracias, por la jarra de vino! ¡Eres muy amable! ¡Te prometo que la beberé luego de las preguntas! ¡Gratias*!

**KIKI**

_Abuelito, abuelito* dando saltitos de emoción* yo solo te tengo dos pregunta: ¿quieres a todos tu nietos, cuál es tu favorito? y ¿de dónde viene la frase: todo los caminos llevan a Roma? bueno eso es todo, hasta siempre_

*Sonríe* Hola KIKI.

Ahora ¡A las preguntas que debo responder!:

Primer pregunta:

Quiero a todos mis hijos, claro que hay diferencia de edades. Hay a algunos que no les di el amor suficiente, por ser menores (ya que no llegue, a verlos crecer), pero igual yo los amo a todos.

Segunda Pregunta:

Y no favorito no tengo ¿Lo dices por Veneciano, cierto? No él no es mi favorito, porque si lo dices por el tema de que le enseñe a dibujar y esas cosas, es porque vi que él tenía el talento y yo quería que lo desarrollara. Nada más. Aparte, yo no había previsto morir en ese transcurso, si es que piensas que lo hice porque quería estar solo con él en mis últimos días.

Última Pregunta:

Fácil, como soy el centro del universo, todos quieren llegar a mí.

Mentira.

La frase proviene de la época de cuando yo aún estaba vivo (mi imperio), en donde se construyeron más de 400 vías -unos 70.000 kilómetros- para comunicar mi capital, Roma, considerada el centro donde convergía el poder de mi lindo imperio, con las provincias más alejadas.

En muchas ocasiones los caminos fueron creados de forma espontánea por mis legiones.

Espero que eso te allá quitado la duda, mi querida KIKI. ¡Adiós, para ti también!

**Saga Delphos**

_Grandísimo imperio romano, tengo esta duda:_

_¿Por qué quisiste conquistar a Britania? ¿Cuál era tu relación?___

_¿Enserio eras un mujeriego?___

_¿Qué tipo de amistad tenías con Germania?___

_¿Qué te parece Alemania? _

¡Hola Saga Delphos!

Ahora contestaré a tus dudas:

Primer pregunta:

Quise conquistar Britannia, porque quería expandirme. No creo que tenga otra opción. Lo que sé es que era una mujer muy linda, pero que estaba casada. Por lo cual, por desgracia, no me pude acercar. Eso es todo.

Y no, no tuve ninguna relación con ella. Solo en el momento de la guerra, pero después nada.

Segunda Pregunta:

*sonríe nerviosamente* ¿Qué? ¡Yo jamás eh sido mujeriego! No sería capaz de coquetearle a cada mujer hermosa que vea… bueno, si fui mujeriego… mucho.

Tercera Pregunta:

No teníamos amistad, solo éramos aliados. Yo en aquellos días lo trataba como amigo, pero… luego me di cuenta de que él no me quería como amigo a mí. Es un hijo de su madre. Típico, te haces amigo de tu enemigo, así conocer su punto débil; para luego aniquilarlo. Es típico… típico.

Última pregunta:

¿¡Alemania!? ¡¿Así se llamaba el hijo de Germania?!

¡Waw! No lo sabía…

Él me parece un buen tipo, pero si llega a hacerle algo a mi hijo… me presento ante el a la noche y lo mato. Lo mato. Poco me importa si luego Dios se enoja conmigo por haber hecho eso, bastante que, siendo hijo de Germania, lo dejo acercársele.

La única razón, por la que no bajo a la tierra seguido para vigilarlo, es porque confió en él. Y también porque me admira mucho, no me esperaba eso de un hijo de Germania.

¿Sabes lo genial que fue volver al cielo y echarle en cara a Germania que su hijo me admira? Fue lo más placentero que hice. La venganza es tan linda. Apropósito, debiste ver la cara del muy desgraciado… la debiste ver, fue digna de fotografía.

¡Bueno! ¡Termine! ¡Espero que les hayan gustado mis respuestas!

¡Legitour post! ¡Mis amigos!

¡Espero más preguntas!

_**Bueno… espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de respuestas!**_

_*****_ _**domum matris suae: La casa de su madre, en latín.**_

_***Gratias: Gracias, en latín.**_

_**¡Espero sus comentarios!**_

_**Bueno… ¡Ciao!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Holasss! **_

_**Aquí Solanco-chan! Con un nuevo capítulo! :DDDD**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni el Imperio Romano me pertenecen, sino a Hiramuya-sama!**_

Salve de nuevo! ;D

Gracias por sus comentarios!

Bueno empecemos:

**Kamirin-chan**** :**

_Mi-kun: ¡salve Gran imperio romano! ¡Eres mi ídolo!  
Kami: ¡hmp!  
Mi-kun: y esta *apunta a Kami* te odia... así que no la tomes en cuenta  
Kami: Imperio Romano bastardo idiota...  
Mi-kun: *suspira* Ahora mi pregunta... ¿Cuál fue el lugar más difícil de conquistar? ¿Galia, dacia, Britannia, Hispania u otro?  
Kami: Yo también tengo una pregunta al bastardo ese... ¿por qué preferiste e Veneciano? y no digas que no lo preferías! Esa es la verdad!  
Mi-kun: perdona a esta ''indecencia''  
Se despiden  
Kami y Mi-kun_

¡Hola también para ti Mi-kun! *sonríe* y un ¡hmp! Para ti también Kami :D

Por cierto… Gracias por considerarme tu ídolo Mi-kun! *sonríe, quitándole importancia al comentario de Kami*

**Bueno contestando sus preguntas**:

Mi-kun, mis áreas más difíciles de conquistar fueron… todas. No es por nada pero, cada una de ellas puso su resistencia a la conquista de distintas maneras.

Y Kami, yo, como dije anteriormente, no tengo preferidos. A Veneciano lo lleve conmigo por el asunto de que él tenía mucho talento con respecto a todo lo que es cultura, y yo quería que lo desarrollara. Eso es todo, porque luego yo a cada uno de mis hijos les enseñe cosas distintas, menos a Grecia; ya que mi querida Helenita se encargó de él. Igual eso no quiere decir que no le preste atención, porque a él, al igual que a los demás, le di mucho cariño.

Bueno, espero que las dos sigan preguntando n.n ¡Adiós!

**AlondraVAB **

_Hola de nuevo "Amigo Roma" pues ya que me dijo que estaba bien pues espero que se encuentre bien siempre n.n y pues aquí tengo otra pregunta: ¿Usted considera que tuvo un amigo? en caso de respuesta afirmativa ¿Quien fue/es? y pues otra cosa que no es más que mi opinión, usted es el imperio más sexi :3 perdón por llamarle de usted, es que simplemente no me puedo sentir que me igual como el imperio romano, pero no crea que le hablo de "usted "es para molestarlo xD y no se sienta viejo por eso, solo recuerde que es sexi _ bueno solo eso n.n bye_

¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Mi querida Alondra!

*se sonroja* Bueno… gracias por decirme que soy sexi. Y no hay problema, sé que no me tratas de "usted" apropósito.

**Contestando tú pregunta:**

No. Desgraciadamente nunca tuve un amigo, si te refieres a un ámbito fuera de lo familiar. Ya hubiera deseado tener uno, ya que me siento un poco solito.

Pero, tengo a mi hermano, Bizantino, con quien charlo y bebo. Aunque vivos tuvimos dificultades con el poder; nos llevamos bien. Mi hermano, es a quien pudo considerar un amigo. Mi único amigo… el único en el que puedo confiar. *se deprime*

No me quiero deprimir, así que sigo con otra pregunta.

¡Adiós! ¡Espero que me sigas preguntando! :D

**Darkmoon:**

_Hola y bienvenido al gran Imperio Romano, finalmente tiene su sección de preguntas y aquí le van las mías._

1¿Dentro de todas las mitologías de tu territorio cuales eran tus deidades más importantes y cuales eran tus preferidas por lo que representaban?

2¿Que tan difícil fue conquistar a la Antigua Grecia tanto en los aspectos militar como románticamente?

3¿Te molesta que te pongan como pareja sentimental de Germania, cuando históricamente se notaba a legua que estabas enamorado de la Antigua Grecia?

4¿De todos aquellas jóvenes naciones que estuvieron a tu cuidado, qué opinas de la respectiva o prospecto de pareja que les proyectan a cada uno? Es decir, Veneciano/Alemania, Romano/España Francia con Inglaterra o Canadá, Grecia con Japón o Turquía etc.

5¿Que era más fácil el cambio de sistema de gobierno o el cambio de religión oficial?

6 y ultima ¿si tiene cicatrices que evento genero cada una de ellas ya sean por desastres naturales, batallas bélicas o accidentes a gran escala en las ciudades?

Hola Darkmoon!

Contestando tus preguntas:

1.

- Como en la mitología griega, mis dioses más importantes eran:

**-Júpiter (Zeus, dios griego)**

**-Juno (Hera, diosa griega)**

**-Minerva (Atenea, diosa griega)**

**-Apolo (dios griego)**

**-Diana (Artemisa, diosa griega)**

**-Neptuno (Poseidón, dios griego)**

**-Marte (Ares, dios griego)**

**-Venus (Afrodita, diosa griega)**

**-Mercurio (Hermes, dios griego)**

**-Vulcano (Hefesto, dios griego)**

**-Ceres (Deméter, diosa griega)**

**-Vesta (Hestia, diosa griega)**

**-Saturno (Cronos, dios griego)**

-Y mis Favoritos son: Marte y Júpiter. Ya que Marte es el dios de la guerra y Júpiter es el líder de todos los dioses. Me hacen recordar a mi :D

2.

Mmmm… En el aspecto militar me fue… demasiado complicado, ya que ella era muy terca y no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Hasta que invadí Corinto y me apodere de ella, por así decirlo.

En cuando a lo románticamente… también fue complicado, ya que yo no me animaba a decirle lo que sentía (oigan tengo un lado tímido, aunque no lo parezca) y ella… me gritaba bárbaro y esas cosas feas que no quiero recordar… era tan tierna. Hasta que un día, luego de cortejarla muchas veces, le dije que la amaba y ella correspondió y a lo demás no hace falta decirlo ¿no?

3.

De hecho, me FASTIDIA que hagan eso. Porque ¿Qué tenemos Germania y yo que, de alguna manera, nos empareje? ¡Nada! ¡No hay nada! ¡Ni la historia nos une! ¡Solo en guerras!

Y ¿Tan obvio soy? ¿Cómo para que se note tanto que estay enamorado de ella? Caray… debo ser un poco más disimulado *suspira*

4.

Con respecto a lo que me acabas de preguntar… no puedo opinar, ya que ellos tienen sus gustos. Pero si te tengo que ser sincero… no me agrada demasiado. Pero ese no es mi problema, cada uno tiene sus gustos.

5.

Fue más fácil el cambio de religión oficial, ya que solo se necesitó que Constantino sea emperador para que todos se hagan cristianos. Solo eso.

En cambio, el de sistema de gobierno… fue muy jodido. Tanto por las muertes como por las amenazas… guerras civiles, etc.

6.

Bueno… no te puedo decir en que evento obtuve cada una de ellas, pero, te lo puedo decir generalizado.

La mayoría de mis cicatrices fueron por las invasiones bárbaras, los cuales serían los Germanos y asiáticos (Germania, los Hunos, etc.)

Otras durante las conquistas, una de ellas contra Cartago y algunas las obtuve contra la rebelión de esclavos liderada por Espartaco (ese chico sí que fue difícil de vencer ¬¬)

Bueno ¡Espero que me sigas preguntando! ¡Adiós! ;D

_**Saga Delphos**___

_Hola de nuevo imperio romano  
gracias por contestarme mis preguntas ahora vengo con otras_

1.- ¿Qué pasaría si Alemania le pide matrimonio a Italia?

2.- ¿te pudiste enterar cuando estabas en el cielo que SIR se enamoró de Italia?

3.- ¿querías más a romano?

4.- ¿Cómo conociste a la antigua Grecia?

5.- ¿conociste a caledonia?

6.- ¿porque no pudiste conquistar a caledonia?

7.- ¿sabías que Inglaterra golpeo a tu querido Italia?

¡Salve de nuevo, Saga Delphos!

Contestando tus preguntas:

1.

Bueno… no sé qué responderte. *mira hacia la nada, con ojos perdidos*

No sé qué haría.

Por ahí lo máximo seria amenazarlo, diciéndole que más le valga que lo cuide y que no lo engañe, o sino, que no extrañe luego sus partecitas íntimas.

Y lo mínimo sería desearles felicidad.

Listo. Nada más.

Mejor voy con la siguiente pregunta… *Sigue con la mirada perdida*

2.

No, No tenía idea. Mierda, estas muerto y te pierdes de todo :/

3.

Vuelvo a repetir, yo amo a todos mis hijos de la misma manera. Claro que algunos los habré malcriado demasiado, pero los amo a todos :D

4.

¡Ni yo me acuerdo!

Creo que… había sido un día normal, hasta que la vi y bueno luego de eso la anduve siguiendo por todos lados.

Lo siento no me acuerdo demasiado… Pedicabo*

5.

Bueno, lo conocí… pero solo en la guerra, ya que solo recuerdo que mi emperador había comenzado a organizar la invasión a Caledonia y que al tener todo listo partimos y volvimos derrotados. Solo eso se.

6.

Ni yo mismo me acuerdo D:

7.

No, no lo sabía. Me parece que Inglaterra va a recibir una visita "no deseada" esta noche… y se lo va a merecer, por ser tan malo con mis hijitos. ¬¬ entiendan que nadie les hará daño… no mientras valla y vuelva a la tierra.

¡Adios! ¡Saga Delphos! :D ¡Espero que sigas preguntando!

¡Bueno… Aquí el gran imperio Romano se despide hasta el próximo capítulo!

¡Legitour post!

_**¡Fin del capítulo!**_

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**_

_***Pedicabo: carajo, en latín.**_

_**Bueno nos leemos luego!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**Sigan preguntando! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola!**_

_**Aquí Solanco-chan les trae un nuevo capítulo! :DDDDD**_

_**Disclaimer: El imperio Romano no me pertenece (por desgracia u.u), sino a Hiramuya-Sama! ;D**_

Salve a todos de nuevo! :D

Antes que nada me tengo que disculpar con _jeannymard _por no haberle contestado su pregunta D: ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Esque no había visto tu pregunta! Eso pasa cuando tienes 2000 años… lo siento de verdad T-T. También hasta que vi la pregunta, ya habían pasado dos capítulos de preguntas. Así que si estás leyendo este capítulo…espero que me perdones.

Bueno ¡Ahora sí! ¡Con las preguntas que responderé! Esta vez me he fijado si no me saltee ninguna T-T

_**jeannymard**_

_Abuelito roma si Heracles es su hijo entonces ¿usted era más que amigo de la señora Grecia? ¿Heracles no es su hijo?_

Hola Jeanny… ya me disculpe antes así que no hay necesidad de repetirlo.

**Contestando tus preguntas:**

- Si yo soy más que amigo de Helenita, gracias a Júpiter (hoy estoy medio con ganas de creer en Júpiter xD). Y claro, como resultado de nuestro "más que amigos" (por así decirlo) salió Heracles, ahora llamado Grecia. Creció tan rápido el chiquitín dormilón *dice nostálgico *

Adiós Jeanny! :DDD

_**tati **_

_Abuelito Roma sabía que Grecia su hijo mayor es el país más activo sexualmente (lo heredo de usted estoy segura). Y que no conforme con eso se acostó con Japón /_

_otra cosa Seborga es igual de mujeriego que usted XD._

_¿Es verdad que la antigua Grecia y mama Egipto se peleaban por usted?_

_¿Cuál fue su relación con el antiguo Egipto? ¿Esa mujer era muy seria igual que su hijo?_

Hola Tati!

- No, no sabía que mi hijito mayor es el país más activo sexualmente… ya estoy orgulloso de él ¡Hasta que me entero de que en algo se parece a mí! Eso me hace muy feliz. Y… ¿Se acostó con Japón? ¿El hermano menor de China? Waw… ¡Así se hace hijo! ¡Disfruta la vida al máximo, que no sabemos nunca cuánto dura! ¡No importa cómo! ;D

- Mi niño Seborga es igual que yo de mujeriego… ¡Cuántas cosas buenas me entere hoy! ¡Ya estoy muy orgulloso de mis niños! :DDD

**Bueno contestando tus preguntas:**

**-** Si hubo un tiempo en el que Helenita (Grecia) e Isis (Egipto) se mataban por mí… ¡Yo lo disfrutaba! ¡Me hacía sentir importante! :D Hasta que me enamore de Helena y bueno… De ahí en adelante no se pelearon más porque no tenía sentido.

-Mi relación con Isis fue… complicada ¡Era muy seria! (si te refieres a lo sentimental) y hubo una vez que un emperador mío (Marco Antonio) se casó con una de sus gobernadoras, se llamaba Cleopatra.

- Si ella era igual de seria que Egipto actual. Como dicen de tal palo tal astilla… ¿¡Porque ese dicho jamás se equivoca!?

Adiós tati!

_**KayreKampa**_

_Holiwis genial, asombroso, poderoso y sensualón Imperio Romano :,D ¡Que sepas que te admiro mucho! Más que Alemania, y si dice lo contrario, lo ato a una silla (?) bueno, no le haría eso porque le adoro (?)  
Bueeeeno, aquí van mis preguntitas :DD  
1 ¿De dónde sacó la mala leche Romano? ¡Con lo guasón que tú eres D:! (Si no sabes, guasón es como bromista o divertido, querido amante del latín (?) xD)  
2 ¿Qué piensas sobre Sicilia? y si bajas un día del cielo ¿Me llevarás a la isla contigo? :33  
3 ¿Qué opinas sobre los nietos de Germania? ya sabes, Alemania, Prusia y Sacro Imperio Romano (Fallecido, desgraciadamente...)  
4¿Cómo es que Dios te deja bajar del cielo owo?  
5¿Sabes que hay rumores de que España y Romano están enamorados? hehehe...  
6 Esta es una opinión, a ver qué te parece: Grecia necesita una pareja ya ._. Estar tanto rato rodeado de gatos me hace pensar que hace cosas raras con ellos (?)  
7¿Cómo es que no andas en el infierno si has participado en toda clase de actos no recomendados para mayores de 99 años? (?) ¿No me digas que sobornaste a San Pedro? O:  
8¿Cuál era tu religión antes de convertirte al cristianismo? ¿Cuántos Dioses tenías? ¿Por qué perseguías a los que eran de religiones diferentes?  
9¿Qué prefieres, la pizza, la pasta o los espagueti?  
10 y última ¿Francia sacó su lado pervertido de ti?  
Espero no haberte molestado con mis preguntas yaoistas y curiosas y me gustaría que me respondieses con la mayor sinceridad posible :D  
Nos vemos, un besote español_

¡Hola Kayre! :D ¡Gracias por tus cumplidos! :D

_**Contestando tus preguntitas :D**_

- Romano pudo haber sacado el carácter de perros por dos vías: su tío Bizantino o la bipolaridad de su madre.

*por ese comentario recibe un golpe, de parte de Helena y Bizantino*

¡Auch!

**Siguiente pregunta: *** dice con humo en la cabeza por los golpes*

-Sicilia es un lindo lugar en donde se libraron muuuchas batallas. Pobre, Vivía de las guerras.

- ¡Claro que te llevo! … Apropósito… ¿En dónde vives?

- Si te digo la verdad… no conozco a Prusia. Pero a Alemania si y no me cae mal, de hecho es un buen tipo ¡Es mi fan! :D Y Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico… (¡Que nombre más largo!) Si lo conozco… Él quería llegar a ser tan poderoso como yo ¡Ja! ¡Nadie me pasa! Pero igual era buen niño, lástima lo que le ocurrió.

- ¿Sabes cómo se llama? ¡Ser un pesado! ¡Lo sigo a todos lados! rogándole de rodillas, me cuelgo de su pierna derecha; le insisto diciéndole el clásico: ¡Por favor! Continuamente. Así hasta que me dice un ¡SI! Ya cansado.

-No, no sabía eso. D:

- Jajajajajaja! ¡Qué pervertida que sos! Solo espero que de verdad no haga cosas raras con sus gatos, es lo único que falta; que sea Zoofilico. ._.

- jajajaja! ¡Simple! ¡Esque soy el Imperio Romano! ¿Quién no me dejaría pasar al cielo? No, mentira. Si soborné de alguna extraña forma a San Pedro. Jejeje, amenazar con decirle a Dios que una vez no estuvo en su puesto de trabajo (por pura vagancia) tiene sus ventajas. Jejeje.

- Mi religión antes de Cristianismo fue la creencia de los Dioses Olímpicos, que tuvieron su origen en Grecia. A estos Dioses, lo único que le había hecho fue cambiarles de nombre y algunos los cree yo.

- Tenia, creo, 24 dioses.

- No perseguía a todas las religiones diferentes, ósea No-Romanas. Solo perseguía a los que estaban con el judaísmo y el cristianismo, ya que estos no rendían culto a mis emperadores, cosa que era forma de cohesión en mi imperio.

- mmm… ¡Me la complicaste! Pero… creo que me gusta más la pizza :3

- Bueno… creo que no fue correcto decirle a Francia, cuando era pequeño, el "proceso" de cómo se hacen a los niños :/ créanme Galia me detesta por eso. Y si… creo que también afecto el hecho de ponerme a hablar con lindas chicas en frente de él, para tener "cositas". Eso no fue correcto, pero que voy a hacer ahora :/

No me molestaron tus preguntas "yaoistas", de hecho en eso ni me fije xD.

No sé cómo será un beso español, pero… yo te doy un beso romano :D

Adiós Kayre! :D

_**OkamiYuki98 **_

_Un gran saludo al grandioso Imperio Romano, bien como cualquiera tengo mis propias preguntas...  
¿Cuál era tu gastronomía? la historia suele hablarnos mucho tus tácticas de guerra y en menor medida tu cultura, pero nunca he escuchado sobre este tema.  
¿Conociste a China? él es mucho más viejo que tu (y aunque lo niegues si eres viejo xD), tengo entendido que lo visitabas seguido en búsqueda de sus especias y su seda, y si la respuesta es sí ¿Cuál era su relación? además del comercio por supuesto, ¿lo considerabas de confianza? ¿Un amigo?  
¿No le tienes miedo a Rusia? yo la verdad le tengo pavor, y aun sabiendo que tú fuiste un imperio con gran poder, si él hubiera existido en tu época ¿no te aterraría?  
¿Técnicamente no eres pedófilo? puesto que eras (y sigues siendo) un mujeriego y apuesto que las humanas no se salvaban de tus mañas, pero tú las superabas por décadas, siglos, quizá milenios... xD (no me mires así, siempre y me gusta molestar a todo el mundo, tu no vas a ser la excepción).  
Muchos saludos gran y poderosa, Antigua Grecia, a perdón, ese no eres tu xD, si no la linda Helena, igual le mandas mis saludos, sé que la conoces MUY bien y de muy cerquitas; cuídate Imperio Romano, saludos para ti también..._

¡Hola OkamiYuki98!

**Contestando tus preguntas:**

-Bueno… mi gastronomía era la siguiente:

En la mañana se servía un desayuno, el _ientáculum_, al mediodía un pequeño almuerzo, y al atardecer la comida principal del día, la _cena_. Debido a la influencia de Helenita y el aumento en la importación y consumo de alimentos foráneos, la _cena_ fue aumentando en tamaño y diversidad, y fue consumida después de mediodía. La _vesperna_, una cena ligera que se hacía al atardecer, la abandone, también agregue un segundo desayuno al cual lo introduje al mediodía, el _prándium_.

Debido a que correspondía mejor con el ritmo diario de labores manuales, mi clase baja de la sociedad conservó la vieja rutina de _ientáculum_, almuerzo pequeño y _cena_ tarde, pero mis clases más altas adoptaron el Ientáculum, el Prándium y la cena, en todos estos había plato fuerte, de entrada y postre.

- ¡Eso es ser mala! D: ¡No soy viejo! ¡Solo tengo el doble de 1000! ¡Soy joven! D: … a quien quiero engañar… estoy viejo u.u . Con respecto si conocí a China… si lo conocí, pero la relación no iba más allá de lo comercial. :/ - ¿De confianza? No sé. Nunca me le acerque tanto D: y con el tema de amigo… otra vez vuelvo a repetir que yo cuando estaba vivo consideraba amigo a todo el mundo, quitando a Cartago y Germania, así que no sé si cómo será el ahora.

- No sé si le tendría miedo. Ya que yo era como el antes, con el tema de querer que todos pertenezcan a mi imperio (igual no era tan… temido como el, de hecho me consideraban un chiste por mi forma de actuar), pero en el carácter… por ahí, solo por ahí, me parecería muy incómodo su forma de ser.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Yo no soy Pedófilo! ¡Solo admiraba la belleza joven! Aunque bueno… en la actualidad… se me podría considerar pedófilo. :/ No le mandaré tus saludos, ya que ella está al lado mío y…

*Helena lo empuja de la silla y se sienta en ella y comienza a escribir*

¡Aquí ahora soy yo Helena! Te devuelvo tus saludos, querida ¡espero que tengas un maravilloso día! ¡Qué Zeus siempre este de tu lado!

*Así Helena se levanta de la silla y ayuda a Roma a pararse que se había golpeado la nuca, cosa que lo dejo noqueado*

¡Volví! ¡Yo el grandioso Imperio Romano! *ya recuperado*

¡Gracias por los saludos, también cuídate OkamiYuki98!

_**Gordafabi**_

_**Vaticano:**__ Salve Imperio Romano - dice un poco indecisa - Hace tanto que no se de ti... como has podido leer, te preguntaran de todo... no te desanimes - le da palmaditas en el hombro - debo aceptar que te odio un poco, pero en lo demás... estoy bien contigo Hasta creo que te admiro y te he extrañado un poquito... Me alegra que te recordaras del nombre de la nueva religión de tu imperio: cristianismo ¡es un gran avance! - sonríe - ¡me saludas a la Señorita Grecia¡ ¡He!_

-¿Vaticano? ¿Eres tú? ¡Waw! ¡Tanto tiempo! :DDDD ¿Cómo has estado?

¿Qué no me desanime? ¿Por no tener amigos? ¿Cómo quieres que no me desanime? si hasta tú me odias D: Bueno… por lo visto algo me quieres… ¡me admiras! ¡Claro! ¿Quién no me admiraría? Y también ¿Quién no me extrañaría? *sonríe felizmente*

Y Gracias por felicitarme de recordar la religión del Cristianismo :DDD

Hablando de Grecia, ella está aquí conmigo; así que no hay necesidad de… *Otra vez es empujado por Helena*

¡También te mando mis saludos Vati! ¡Espero que estés genial! ¡Que Ze… ¡Perdón! ¡Que Dios siempre este de tu lado! :DDD

*De nuevo ayuda a Roma a levantarse*

Ya te contestó ella ¬¬ *dice recuperado del golpe*

¡Gracias por tu comentario Vaticano! Ustedes, mi público, por medio de comentarios. ¿Qué opinan de que helena también conteste preguntas aquí? Esque le da mucha pereza hacerse uno ¬¬ y me pidió si también puede estar aquí. En caso de respuesta afirmativa ¡Pregúntenle! ¡Eso si no me dejen de lado! ¡Me frustraría! D: Bueno ¡Gracias por sus preguntas! ¡A todos! ¡Sigan preguntando! :DDD

_Bene! Espero que les haya gustado! :DD_ _Pero de verdad… ¿Qué opinan de que Antigua Grecia también este aquí?_ _Ustedes deciden! :DD_ _Bueno… nos leemos! _ _Legitour post! :DD_ _Ciao! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola!**_

_**Aquí de nuevo Solanco-chan les trae un nuevo fic!**_

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a Hiramuya-sama! **_

_**Aclaración: La letra normal es **_Roma_** y la letra en negrita es **_**Antigua Grecia**_** :3**_

_**Ahora sí ¡A leer!**_

¡Salve a todos de nuevo! :DD

¡Aquí el Grandioso Imperium Romanum al habla!

Helena no los saludo porque aún no llego a casa, así que no la crean antipática.

¡Esperen! ¡Ya llego! n-n

**¡Geia sas* Chicos! ¿Cómo han estado? Bueno, Roma comienza con las preguntas n-n**

¡Ya va! a las preguntas:

Dako

_Grandioso y sensual imperio romano, ¿todos los que alguna vez pertenecieron al viejo mundo, se encuentran en ese lugar que es grandioso gracias a su presencia __**3**__? y ¿usted llego a escuchar del imperio azteca, que llego a ser igual de grandioso, mas no muy sensual, como usted __**3**__?_

¡Hola Dako!

Gracias por tus geniales cumplidos :3

**Claro… ¿Sensual, eh?... bien.**

¡No te pongas celosa, mujer! ¡Por Júpiter!

Bueno contestando tus preguntas:

Si todas las naciones que… ya no están en el mundo de los vivos (Mierda T-T) se encuentran en este lindo lugarcito y ¡Pues claro que es más genial gracias a mí necesitada presencia! ¡Sino aquí sería aburrido! ¡jajajaja!

**No exageres, cariño. La mayoría vivió mucho tiempo sin tu "necesitada" presencia ¬¬**

Gracias de verdad, helena. Con tu apoyo sé que puedo lograr lo que sea * dice con sarcasmo*

¡Ejem! Continuando con tus preguntas:

¡Claro que escuche sobre Azteca! (solo recién cuando llego aquí) ¡Es un buen hombre! Solo… lástima sus sacrificios y todo lo demás. ¡Pero mejor no fijarse en eso! ¡El punto es que es un muy sabio y buen hombre!

¡Y por supuesto que no llega a ser más sensual que yo! ¡Soy el Grandioso Imperio Romano!

¡Bueno nos leemos luego, Daka! ¡Legitour post!

**¡Si nos leemos! ¡Espero que tengas un genial día! **

_**Lipurogry**_

_Saludos! Siento llegar tan tarde, pero aquí está mi cadáver (ok no ;) )_

_1. ¿Qué opinas sobre España?_  
_2. ¿Qué pasaría si España se le declara a Romano -tomando en cuenta que estuvo bajo tu cuidado y es mayor que Romano-?_  
_3- Quisiera una vasija romana o griega, desde pequeña me han fascinado..._  
_4-el tiempo que Veneciano estuvo en casa de Austria ¿Por qué no bajaste a aclarar que no era niña y que dejaran de vestirlo como una?_  
_5- te dejo un pastel recién horneado, compártelo con Helena y Bizantino :) cofcofporquesinoseenojanconmigocofcof._  
_6. ¿Sabes si Inglaterra y sus hermanos son hijos de Britania?_  
_7-¿Quién era el esposo de Britania?_

Bueno, eso es todo ;) nos vemos!

¡Hola Lipurogry!

Eto… ¡no gracias! ¡Quédate con tu lindo cadáver! ¡Te sirve más a ti, que a mí! *dice nervioso*

**Hola, Lipurogry. Espero que estés bien. **

**Y Roma, querido. Después dijo claramente que era un chiste, no te lo tomes tan a la literal o si no, termina de leer ¿Si?**

Está bien.

¡Bueno a las preguntas! ¡Y lo siento!

1- ¿España? ¿Te refieres a Hispania? Bueno… lo que te puedo decir es que cuando era pequeño era muuuuy vago, con solo verlo me daba pereza a mí también D: Y como era hijo de Cartago… bueno… había heredado (junto con su hermano, Lusitania) el instinto de hacerme la vida imposible. :/

Ahora… no sé qué decirte, pero te apuesto a que sigue igual. ¿Le siguen gustando las siestas?

2- Bueno… con esto no sé qué responderte. Me tomaste por sorpresa. Pero esos no son mis asuntos, ya que ellos tienen sus gustos y los debo respetar. Mientras mi niño sea feliz, yo también lo seré.

3- ¡Ok! ¡Desde aquí te mando una vasija mía! :D

**¡Y yo una mía! ¡Espero que te agrade! :DD**

4- Porque me daba mucha pereza bajar y Dios no me dejaba volver a la tierra. Pero… ¿Enserio creían que Feli era una niña? ¿Tienen ojos? Acaso…

***Interrumpe***** ¡Roma! ¡No digas más de eso! **

Pero… ¡Creían que mi niñito era una niña! T-T *replica*

**Mejor sigue con la siguiente pregunta.**

Está bien. *resignado*

5-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Se ve delicioso, el pastel!

**¡Si te lo agradecemos! Y… ¿Por qué me iba a enojar contigo? **

¡No te preocupes! Como Bizantino no está en casa, le compartiremos luego. :D

**¡Sí!**

6- Si, Inglaterra y sus hermanos son hijos de Britannia. ¡Te lo confirmo! :D

7- El esposo de Britannia era Caledonia. El único lugar que no llegue a conquistar territorialmente. Es un cabrón. ¬¬

¡Vale*! ¡Cuídate!

**¡Antío*! ¡Que Zeus siempre este de tu lado! :D**

_**OkamiYuki98**_

_Saludos Imperio Greco-Romano (Sí así se le llama a su matrimonio, no veo por qué yo no los puedo llamar así .3. ) x3 Yo sí quiero ver a Helena, se necesita a alguien madura. Las preguntas a continuación...  
Roma:  
¿Sabías que Germania le tenía ganas a Helena, y por eso él te traiciono?  
¿También sabías que lo anterior era mentira y sólo quería ver tú reacción xDD?  
¿Qué opinas del nombre "Latinoamérica"? te plagiaron xD._

_Grecia:_  
_En la mayoría de tus historias cuentas que Zeus ve a una mujer hermosa, va con ella, le hace sus cosas y la embaraza. ¿Lo cuentas por experiencia propia?_  
_¿Por qué tus dioses son más humanos que deidades?_  
_¿Has amado a alguien más además de tú actual esposo? no importa sí sólo hablas de un capricho, un amor platico, o un amor de verano..._  
_Que Dios los cuide a ambos, adiós._

**¡Bien! ¡Me han hecho preguntas! *****sonríe***** Y ¡hola OkamiYuki98!**

¡Hola OkamiYuki98! ¿Cómo has estado?

**¡Oh! Eto… *se sonroja* ¡Gracias por reconocer nuestro matrimonio! *se sonroja hasta parecer un tomate* **

¡Si gracias, de verdad! :DD

**Además ¡gracias por decirme madura! :DDD**

Mentira*susurra*

**¡Cállate! **

Contestando tus preguntas:

- ¡¿C-Como?! ¡ Damnaret*! ¡Espero que se lo coma un león! ¡¿Por eso solo me traiciono?! ¡Es un tremendo Hijo de P***!

**¡Roma! ¡Cuida tu boca! ¡Luego te quejas de Lovino! D:**

¡Pero no pude ser, ese tipo no tiene cara! ¡¿Qué querés diga?!

**¡*ilíthios! ¡Antes de comenzar a insultar, lee la próxima pregunta! ¡Por el amor a Zeus! ¡Escandaloso! ¡Apuesto a que tiene una explicación a su pregunta!**

¡Ahí voy, mujer!

- … *minutos de silencio* ¡EXCREMENTUM*! ¡Por el amor a Dios! ¡Qué susto me diste! ¡Sos una mala persona! D:

**¡Te lo dije, idiota! *suspira* Perdónalo, por favor. Es muy impulsivo y BIPOLAR. Después nos culpa a Bizantino y a mí por el carácter de perros que tiene Romano ¬¬**

¡Ya dije que lo sentía! D:

**¡Solo sigue con las demás preguntas!**

Ok… *apenado*

- ¡Que es un gran honor que lo hayan llamado de ese modo! Esa es mi opinión. Que le hayan puesto de esa forma, es un orgullo. :D

Te dejo con Helena, es que… bueno… tengo que irme urgentemente un ratito-al baño-. *sale corriendo*

**¡Hola de nuevo, Okami! **

**No le prestes atención a el comentario innecesario de Rómulo ¬¬**

**¡Bueno! ¡A contestar preguntas! :D**

**- No, no lo cuento por experiencia propia. Solo para que mis historias sean más creíbles *sonríe***

**- Muy buena pregunta. Bueno, el punto principal es que yo amo al hombre como es, y que siempre creí que los dioses debían equivocarse, como nosotros, para poder dejarnos una enseñanza y así intentar no cometer esos mismos errores. Otro punto es, que para mí los dioses siempre fueron semejantes a los seres humanos; tanto por vengativos, egoístas, bondadosos, etc. Ellos al ser parecidos a nosotros nos dejan en claro que lo único que tienen en diferencia es la inmortalidad y que tienen responsabilidades muy grandes para un ser humano. **

**Por otro lado ellos necesitan esa inmortalidad para así poder sobrevivir a los muchos peligros que les acechan. **

**Una diferencia que ellos tienen con nosotros es que, no pueden entrar a otra "casa" que no sea la suya, al menos que sea invitado por el dueño. Y que no pueden robarse sus armas características entre ellos, como por ejemplo: Hades, tiene el Yelmo de la Oscuridad; Zeus, el Rayo Maestro (con el cual derrotó a Cronos) Y Poseidón su Tridente.**

**Como podrás ver, estos dioses tienen sus propias reglas.**

**- *se sonroja* B-Bueno… yo me había enamorado del héroe más grande y que todo el mundo conoce ¿Recuerdas su nombre? Él se llamaba: Heracles o Hércules. Yo siempre lo había admirado muchísimo, era el héroe de mis cuentos de hadas. Por eso mi hijo mayor se llama Heracles, por él.**

**¡No le digas a Roma, Por favor! ¡Es muy celoso! D:**

**¡Bueno! ¡Muchas Gracias por preguntar! n-n ¡Que Zeus siempre te acompañe! :D**

*Roma vuelve*

¿De qué me perdí?

**De nada, cariño. Sigue con las preguntas.**

*la mira extrañado* Bueno, si tú lo dices.

_**Gordafabi**_

_Vaticano: Salve otra vez Romul... ¡es decir! Imperio Romano, Roma... - ríe un poco indecisa, aun no se acostumbra a llamarlo por su nombre- Yo estoy bien. Ha habido muchos cambios desde que falleciste... viví por muchos años con Germania -recuerda ese periodo de tiempo- lo de no desanimarte lo decía mas por la edad. ¡A todos nos pasa! - sonríe, dándole mas palmaditas en el hombro-aunque también lamento que no tengas amigos... pero tienes a la Señorita Grecia, a Bizantino, a tus hijos y... bueno... - susurra- a mí... -se oye un ruido. Vaticano voltea y se encuentra a Japón y Hungría grabando el momento - ¿que...? ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACEN AQUI? ¿NO ES QUE USTEDES GRABAN PURO YAOI? - Se oye otro ruido. En otra esquina aparece Feliciano y Romano espiando - ¿PERO QUE LES PASA A TODOS?¡ LARGO! - persigue por un momento al grupo. Pero antes de volver a perseguirles se despide de Roma - bueno Roma, me temo que hasta aquí te hablare por hoy. Me alegro que estés bien y con la Señorita Grecia, dile a Helena que también me alegro de que se acordara de mi Dios. ¡Saludos de para ella y para todos! Intentare averiguar porque me espían - se despide, volviendo a perseguir al grupo-_

¡Hola Vaticano! :D

¡No te preocupes tanto por mi nombre! ¡Llámame como quieras! :D

**Hola Vati. ¿Cómo has estado? :D**

O.o ¿Viviste con Germania? ¡Uy! ¡Eso si es jodido! D:

¡Yo no me desanimo por la edad! ¡Solo me deprimo! D: Y gracias por tu apoyo. ¡Ya sabía que te tenía como amiga! ¡Yo lo sé todo!

**Roma… que el ego no se te suba a la cabeza…**

¡Está bien! ¬¬

**Querida… ¿No crees que tienes la boquita un poco sucia? Me explico. Eres católica, desde mi punto de vista no deberías decir a ese "innombrable" ¿no crees?**

¡Helena! ¡No molestes! ¡No es para tanto!

**Bueno, por ahí no es para tanto. Pero, yo solo decía, que ella al ser la representación del Vaticano… debería sacar algunas palabras de su diccionario. Y por cierto, como mujer, te aconsejo que cuentes hasta diez cuando te estés enojando; para así evitar asesinar. Solo es un pequeño consejo. n-n**

¬¬ Exigente. ¡En fin! ¡Espero que estés bien! ¡Saludos!

**¡Saludos para ti también, querida! Y no hay problema en acordarme de tu Dios, fue un placer.**

¿Por qué te espían? *dudoso*

**Yo ya lo descubrí. Hay Vati, creo que debes prestar un poco más de atención. Eres demasiado obvia. ¬¬**

¿De qué es obvia?*confundido*

**¡Ay! Olvídalo Roma. Solo… olvídalo.**

Bueno… ¡Adiós, Vati!

**¡Si adiós! **

**Enserio, de verdad. Se nota a leguas que estas enamorada de Roma. Sé más discreta. ¬¬ *susurra***

¿Qué le estas diciendo, Helena?

**¡Nada! ¡Cosas de mujeres! ¡Tú sigue con las preguntas!**

Ok…

_**jeannymard**_

_Yo yo yo tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle a la señora helena, mami Grecia eres muy inteligente déjame preguntarte ¿qué prefieres la astrología o astronomía? en mi caso prefiero la astrología aunque el vaticano se opuso a ella cierto, déjeme decirle que soy gran fan de sus filósofos y de usted misma... uno de mis favoritos fue plantón ¿cuál es su frase favorita? la mí es esta.  
__**" No hay hombre tan cobarde a quien el amor no haga valiente y transforme en héroe."**_

_¿Alguna vez le ha dedicado alguna frase o poema lindo a roma? /_

_¿Porque su hijo Heracles es tan perezoso, es decir, se la pasa durmiendo? es increíble que sea el país con mayor actividad sexual del mundo, eso me hace pensar, que ara por las noche para que duerma tanto._

_¿Le gustan los gatos como a su hijo?_

_¿Qué fue lo que hizo que se enamorara de roma?_

_Si usted y la señora antiguo Egipto se llevaban tan mal, ¿por qué Heracles y el Egipto actual son buenos amigos?_

_¿Grecia era igual de dormilón como lo es ahora?_

_¿El imperio otomano trato muy mal a su hijo?, ¿Por eso el odia al turco?, ¿usted también lo odia?_

_Esas fueron mis preguntas para usted ahora le preguntare a roma_

_abuelito romaaa ¿qué se siente que el hijo que más se párese a usted no lo ha visto crecer? hablo de seborga porque se la pasa acortejando a mujeres, es súper carismático y gracioso, a veces llega a ser molesto pero no por eso deja de ser lindo en mi opinión de todos sus hijos es el que más se le párese, exceptuando sus ojos verdes._

_¿Esos ojos verdes de seborga tienen que ser de parte de mama Grecia? porque no me explico por qué si los otros dos tienen los ojos como usted y él los tiene verdes._

_¿Qué onda con las siestas todos sus hijos son igual de vagos o qué?_

_¿Por qué Italia tiene tendencia a dormir desnudo y con Alemania?_

_Si le hubiera dado un poco más de cariño a romano el no sería tan tsundere y España no habría sufrido las consecuencias._

_¿Iberia era amiga de usted o no? sino ¿porque no tenía amigos? si eres bueno_

_¿Conoció al imperio otomano, es decir Turquía? lo odia también porque si es si eso ya es de familia._

_Creo que es todo. bye bye. Espero no haberme pasado de la raya :s_

**Hola, querida. ¿Cómo estás? **

**Bueno respondiendo a tus preguntas:**

**-Si te soy sincera, para mí ambas son muy importantes. Ya que las dos provienen de la misma rama, ósea de la misma ciencia, pero su diferencia es que cada una tiene su propia dedicación. Por ejemplo la Astrología tiene que ver con el seguimiento de los astros, en otras palabras, con el signo Zodiacal de cada persona y así ver cómo será su personalidad, dependiendo de qué posición tengan los astros en su momento de nacimiento.**

**Y la Astronomía se dedica al estudio de los cuerpos celestes del universo, junto con sus satélites y planetas. **

**Antes estas dos ciencias estaban unidas, pero, por la oposición del Vaticano, se dividieron.**

**- ¡Uy! Hay tantas frases que me gustan de ese exitoso filosofo *suspira***

**Pero te diré algunas:**

"_**La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco."**_

**Esta frase me hace recordar mucho a Roma *se sonroja***

¿Enserio? ¡Con lo que me costó!

**Pero igual lo hiciste. Y bastante rápido, me diste un beso y ¡listo!**

"_**Cuando la muerte se precipita sobre el hombre, la parte mortal se extingue; pero el principio inmortal se retira y se aleja sano y salvo."**_

"_**Cada lágrima enseña a los mortales una verdad."**_

"_**Son filósofos verdaderos aquellos a quienes gusta contemplar la verdad."**_

"_**Al contacto del amor todo el mundo se vuelve poeta."**_

"_**Cuando una multitud ejerce la autoridad, es más cruel aún que los tiranos."**_

¡Esta frase es cierta! ¡Yo la viví cuando estaba el primer triunvirato! D: Fue re jodido.

"_**¿Quién es, pues, el creador y padre de este Universo? Difícil es encontrarlo; y cuando se ha encontrado, imposible hacer que la multitud lo conozca."**_

"_**El hombre inteligente habla con autoridad cuando dirige su propia vida."**_

**Y por último:**

"_**Tres facultades hay en el hombre: la razón que esclarece y domina; el coraje o ánimo que actúa, y los sentidos que obedecen."**_

_**- **_**mmm…No me acuerdo.****Déjame pensar… No. Nunca le hice un poema, pero creo que frase sí.**

¡Si yo aún la recuerdo! Era así: _"Roma, di gracias que te amo. Porque si no ya te hubiera matado."_

¡Era muy tierna! *sarcasmo*

Esa frase siempre me hacía agradecerle a Júpiter que me amaba.

**- Siempre le gustaron las siestas en la playa mientras los pájaros cantaban. Era muy lindo verlo dormir. Y sobre lo de la noche… te apuesto a que lo heredó de Roma ¬¬**

**- Me gustan. Pero no tanto. Él era, y sigue siendo, un fanático obsesivo de los gatos.**

**-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? Pues a mí me paso eso.**

¡Eso pasa cuando eres tan hermoso como yo! *sonríe*

**Mejor sigo con la siguiente pregunta.**

**- Yo creo que es el Karma. Ósea que nosotras nos llevábamos mal, por lo que el Karma cambia la relación que teníamos, pero lo lleva a cabo en nuestros hijos.**

**- Era dormilón, pero no tanto. Ya que yo lo despertaba y lo mantenía activo.**

**- No sé, si lo trató mal. Pero lo que sé, es que a Heracles no le agradó nunca.**

**- No, no lo odio. De hecho, le tengo un profundo respeto. Fue un gran imperio.**

¡Claaaro! ¡Fue un gran imperio! *sarcasmo*

Por cierto, Turquía, si estás leyendo esto. Tengo que decirte que Bizantino te manda un escupitajo en la cara, una maldición por la bomba que le tiraste, un deseo de que te pise un elefante y un golpe en tu rostro. Aparte de un grito de que te detesta.

**¡Con razón Heracles lo odia! Ahí tienes la respuesta, querida. Heracles antes no le caía muy bien Turquía, pero con el asesinato de su tío, lo comenzó a odiar.**

**Continúa tú, Roma. Es tu turno. Yo me voy algunos minutos.**

¡Genial!

Bueno ¡Hola Jenny! :DD

Contestaré tus preguntas:

- ¡Se siente como una patada en la entrepierna! D: ¡Es lo más feo que me pudo pasar! ¡Me hubiera encantado verlo crecer a mi niño! D:

-Sí, sus ojos verdes son de parte de Helena. ¿A que no le quedan lindos? :33

- No sé si vagos. Pero puede ser que tengan mucho sueño o estén muy cansados. ¡Estar despierto es agotador! D:

- ¡Ojala supiera! ¡No tengo ni la más mínima idea! Te diría la razón si Alemania fuera mujer, pero ahora me la complicaste.

- ¡No es que no le haya dado cariño! ¿Cuántas veces les tengo que decir que es por culpa de la Bipolaridad de Helena y el carácter de Bizantino? ¡Ellos tienen la culpa! ¡Acuérdencen que él tiene sangre espartana! D: Y bueno, España… por lo visto pudo con el así que, no hay de qué preocuparse.

- Yo la quería, pero el CABRÓN de Cartago no me dejaba acercármele. D:

- … No lo conocí en persona, pero Bizantino me contó de él. Me dijo que era un cabrón ambicioso, bueno para nada, etc, etc. Perdónenlo, lo odia.

***Helena vuelve***

**¡Volví! **

¡Qué suerte! ¡Porque ya termine!

**Bueno ¡Nos leemos Jenny!**

Si ¡Adiós!

**¡Qué Zeus siempre este de tu lado!**

¡O Júpiter!

_**bastionkirkland**_

_Salve Romanun Imperii!_

_Aquí yo nuevamente:_

_Bueno, hay preguntas que le desearía hacer, pero no sé cómo planteárselas, en especial sobre ciertos emperadores suyos que estaban... "muy corridos de la teja"._

_Comencemos con Tiberio: dicen por ahí que era muy depravado, un completo degenerado vejestorio de vida demasiado disipada que era pervertido, muy pervertido, demasiado degenerado y cochino,... y además completamente tocado de la cuerda (medio demente y paranoico) que se dejó manipular por Elio Sejano (Maldito Elio Sejano, ojalá te pudras en el infierno!)... mi pregunta es: ¿cómo carajos permitió que semejante degenerado fuera su Imperator? y también me acuerdo de una anécdota muy escabrosa de Tiberio mientras estaba en Capri, que tuvo que ver con un pescador, un barbo, unos guardas, Tiberio y Usted... ¿me cuenta los detalles?_

_Otros son Calígula (un pervertido incestuoso que se metía con sus hermanas) y Nerón (ese remedo de actorcillo que payaseó la dignidad de Imperator)... ¿qué opina de estas joyitas tan lindas?_

_Por cierto: Se dice por ahí que usted y el emperador Adriano... *se sonroja* eeeh... no es que quiera decir cosas que no son propias para menores (aquí hay muchos niños y es raro que un hombre como yo le pregunte a usted, señor Roma, a quien admiro demasiado) pero... ¿también le gustaba el... "Poedicare",...? Como usted le había dicho una vez a Alemania que "de vez en cuando había probado con muchachitos jóvenes en Nápoles... solo quería confirmar eso_

_Y mi última pregunta, y ya me voy: a cual autor prefiere: Virgilio, Ovidio, Juvenal o Séneca... y dígame otra cosa: ¿recuerda alguna anécdota con alguno de sus emperadores?_

_No se enoje conmigo señor Roma si alguna pregunta lo ofendió, porque esa no era mi intención._

_Por ultimo... espero que le haya encantado la jarra de vino de Chipre. Le envió otra jarra, pero esta vez de vino de Quíos para que la disfrute mientras responde estas preguntas._

¡Hola bastion! ¿Cómo has estado?

Bueno, contestando tus preguntas:

- Realmente no sé cómo carajos un h…. de p…. como él, pudo ser un emperador mío. Pero yo no podía hacer nada, ya que en aquellos días mi gobierno era monárquico hereditario. Créeme si hubiera sido por mí lo hubiera asesinado.

¡Qué suerte que lo mantenía alejado de mis pequeños! ¡Lo último que quería era que ese malnacido quisiera hacerles cositas a mis lindos hijitos! DDD:

- Bueno. La anécdota fue que, pocos días después de su llegada a su retiro en Capri, un pescador se le acercó con un barbo grande tras escalar el tajo que rodeaba la isla. Mi emperador, se asustó, y le hizo frotar la cara con su pescado. En medio de aquel suplicio, el pescador se felicitó de no haberle presentado también una langosta grande que había capturado; Tiberio mandó traerla ehizo que le desgarrasen la cara con ella.

Aún le tengo pena a ese pobre pescador. Descansa en paz, amigo. Tuviste una muerte muy injusta.

- ¿Calígula? ¿Qué opino de él? A bueno… ¡Que era un tremendo h… de p….! ¡Fue un emperador del cual me avergüenzo! ¡Muchas veces se quería meter con MI Helena! ¡Di gracias que lo sacaba a patadas! ¡Lo único que le faltaba! ¡Meterse con MI mujer! ¡Bastante que se metía con sus hermanas! ¿Recuerdas que fue asesinado? Bueno, te juro que a su asesino lo bendigo, fue un hombre a quien aprecio, se llamaba Casio Querea, se lo agradezco de corazón.

**¿Enserio quiso meterse conmigo? ¿Y nunca me enteré?**

¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Miles de veces!

¿Y Nerón? ¡Fue otro h… de p…! ¡Otro emperador de quien avergonzarse! Una vez se había incendiado la mitad de mi ciudad y adivinen que, el señorito estaba muy feliz mirando cómo se quemaba mi ciudad desde una colina tocando la lira; la canción era de la caída de Troya. Y para el colmo de los colmos ¡Estaba loco! ¡Demente! ¡Decía ver al fantasma de su madre! Ah y también ¡Era un completo malagradecido! ¿Recuerdas cuando se incendió la mitad de mi ciudad? Pues bueno, en esa mitad hizo otro palacio y cuando estuvo terminado: ¿Sabes que dijo? "al fin estoy en un lugar digno" fue un jodido malagradecido.

- ¿Eh? *sorprendido* ¡Mira que pregunta me venís a hacer! Hera ~Hera ~ ¡Sos muy pervertido! ¡jajaja!

Pero te tengo que afirmar algo, yo jamás tuve algo con mis emperadores; al menos que hables de política. Y sobre que si me gustaba el "Poedicare" mmm… no sé qué responderte; ya que si hablas de mujeres si, y de hombres… muy de vez en cuando (tengo que aclararte que esto fue después de que Helena… bueno… ya sabes)

**¬¬ me alegro, si no… ya ibas a ver las consecuencias*mirada asesina***

Jeejeje… *ríe nervioso*

- Me gustan todos. Son los cuatro geniales. :3

Y no, no me acuerdo ninguna anécdota importante con alguno de mis emperadores. :/

¡No te preocupes, amigo! ¡No hay problema! ¡Ninguna pregunta me ofendió!

Gracias por la jarra de vino de Chipre, te lo agradezco ¡No sabes como la disfrute! :DDD

Y, de nuevo, ¡Gracias por la jarra de vino de Quíos! ¡Ya mismo comenzaré a tomarla! Solo espero no quedar ebrio…

¡Adiós, bastión! ¡Espero que continúes preguntando! :D

**¡Adiós!**

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**_

_Die bona habetis Imperium Romanum  
Solo quiero decir que...Usted es la nación antigua más GENIAL de todos los tiempos  
He de decir que viendo la historia desde su punto de vista Germania fue bien mala Onda contigo... (Si no fuera porque está muerto ya lo iría yo a linchar)  
Mis amigos quieren mandarle saludos a usted y a su esposa Helena.  
¿En su relación quien es el que lleva los pantalones, tú o la señorita Helena?  
¿A Que nación preferirías de yerno (con respecto a Italia Veneciano) a Alemania o a Japón?  
¿Qué pareja de naciones es la preferida de Helena GreciaxJapón o GreciaxTurquia?  
Y Por último...(la pregunta del millon XD)  
¿Qué piensa Usted del Itacest?, Sabía que Romano y Feli mantienen una relación escondidas de todos,  
En fin esas han sido mis preguntas_

¡Salve, Chiara! ¡Gracias por tus cumplidos! :DD Y si fue muy mala onda conmigo T-T ¡Es un cabrón!

**Hola, querida. ¿Cómo estás? ¡Oh! ¡Mándale saludos de mi parte a tus amigos! **

¡Si, también de mi parte!

Contestando tus preguntas:

-** ¡Depende de la situación! Ya que él, cuando quiere, tiene el control. Pero la mayoría de las veces lo tengo yo.**

¡Mentira!

**¡Mentiroso serás vos! *enojada***

Bueno, bueno ¡No te enojes! *asustado*

- No sé, yo no prefiero a ninguno. Si mi niño es feliz, yo lo voy a querer, pero, y si es que _"de pura casualidad"_ no lo quiero, intentaré hacerlo o fingir delante de él.

-** No sé. Ya que Turquía es demasiado viejo para mi niño. Solo espero que el turco no sea pedófilo. ¬¬**

**Pero ¿Heracles con Japón? ¿El hermano de china? Tampoco se.**

**Por lo que ninguno de los dos me gusta como pareja de mi hijo. Ese es el punto.**

**-** ¡Nooooooooooooo!

¡Son hermanos, MIERDA! ¡H-E-R-M-A-N-O-S! ¿¡COMO VAN A TENER UNA RELACIÓN ASÍ!?

¡AHHHHHHHH! *grita mientras se golpea la cabeza contra la pared*

**¡Roma! ¡Rómulo Vargas! ¡Basta! ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Solo es una pregunta! ¡Tranquilo! **

¿Cómo querés que me tranquilice, si mis niños tienen una relación de PAREJA? *dice al borde de la locura*

**¡Pero no te lo tomes tan a la palabra! ¡Por Zeus! ¡No sabes si es verdad! ¡AHORA TE TRANQUILIZAS! ¡Y LE CONTESTAS DE BUENA MANERA A LA CHICA! D:**

Ok…

Lo siento, por lo de hace un minuto. En fin, resumido: no me gusta. Son hermanos, no DEBEN tener esa clase de relaciones, al menos desde mi punto de vista.

**Perdónalo. Esque es el clásico padre sobreprotector que aceptaría todo, menos eso. **

¡Pero es que no eso no tiene sentido!

**Sí que lo tiene, ahora cállate. El amor, no elige de quien se enamora.**

Bueno. *resignado*

**El punto es, que si nuestros hijos son felices, nosotros también. ¿No, Roma?**

Si…

**Bueno, espero que no te hayas ofendido con la respuesta de Roma. De verdad, lo siento.**

Si, lo siento.

**¡Adiós! ¡Espero, que Zeus siempre este de tu lado!**

¡Adiós!

Creo que esas fueron todas las preguntas.

**Si, espero que sigan haciendo n-n**

Si, realmente sí.

¡Bueno, Adiós a todos!

¡Legitour post!

**¡Adiós! ¡Les deseo un hermoso día!**

**¡Diavázoume !***

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado n-n**_

_***Damnaret: Maldito, en latín.**_

_***Ilithios: Idiota, en griego. (Es el griego actual, ya que el antiguo se perdió. Lo siento U.U)**_

_***EXCREMENTUM: Mierda, en latín.**_

_***Antío: Adiós, en griego.**_

_***Vale: Adiós, en latín.**_

_***Geia sas: Hola, en griego.**_

_***Diavázoume: Nos leemos, en griego.**_

_**¡Bueno, nos leemos! ¡Espero que continúen preguntando!**_

_**En verdad, siento la tardanza. U.U**_

_**Ciao!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola, de nuevo!**_

_**Jejeje… lo siento, de verdad. T-T Por el malentendido, de que sacaba a Helenita D:**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Hiramuya-Sama!**_

_**¡A leer!**_

_**Aclaracion: la letra normal es **_Roma _**y la letra en negrita común es **_**Antigua Grecia, Helena.**

¡Salve a todos de nuevo! ¡Aquí el Gran Imperio Romano!

**¡Y Helena! *sonriendo***

¡Hora de comenzar a Responder preguntas! ¿No, Helenita? ¡Después de mucho tiempo!

**¡An*!**

¡Bien, comencemos! *sonriendo*

_**OkamiYuki98 **_

_¡Gracias por responder mis preguntas!  
Desde ahora los llamare imperio Greco-Romano, me gusta como suena.  
Oh, Roma, pues fíjese que yo soy de hacer preguntas crueles xDD, igual ni que Helena le cambiara por Germania (hablando de eso, empezare las preguntas primero con usted):  
¿Sabía que los celos, son tan solo una muestra psicológica de inseguridad; en pocas palabras tiene miedo de perder a su esposa por no ser lo suficiente para ella? (¿a poco no es romántico Helena?).  
¿Su mayor momento de celos?  
¿Porque Heracles usa el apellido de su madre? ¿Sabía que el hecho de que no use su apellido es como si lo negara a usted y su herencia?  
¿Porque la palabra romance comienza con "Roma"?  
¿Por qué lo de los gladiadores? ¡Entretenimiento mis polainas!, los gladiadores sufrían muchísimo...  
Ahora para Helena antes de que a Rómulo le dé un ataque de histeria con mis preguntas...  
Tranquila cariño, el secreto está guardado con candado... ¡Tú no te metas Roma! ¡No te incumbe! ¿Y alguna vez paso "algo" trascendente Grecia, con Hercu…(primero saca a Rómulo, por si las dudas)?.  
¿Tu lugar favorito en el mundo?  
¿Has visto la película de Esparta?  
¿Tú y Rómulo han tenido pretendientes? ¿Quiénes?  
¿Los Italias saben que Heracles es su hermano?  
Bueno eso es todo, de antemano gracias por responder mis dudas y que dios los cuide_.

¡Hola, OkamiYuki!

Más le valga a Helena no dejarme por ese cabrón de Germania ¬¬

**¡Roma! ¡¿Eres o te haces!? Si no te quisiera, yo ya me hubiera ido con otro, hace mucho tiempo.**

¡Ósea que si pudieras me abandonarías por otro! *celoso*

**¡Nooo! ¡Imbécil! ¡Te estoy diciendo que no te voy a dejar por nadie! ¡Para mi tú eres perfecto! **

*Se queda en silencio*

**Solo responde, Roma. Solo responde. *enojada* **

Bonum*…

- No… no lo sabía. *sonrojado* Eto… no sé qué decirte con respecto a eso.

No sé si tengo miedo de ser lo suficiente para ella, pero de lo que estoy seguro, es que yo sé que ella se pudo haber conocido a alguien mejor que yo. Ya que sé que no soy el mejor marido del mundo. Pero... bueno… si ella alguna vez, llega a conocer a esa persona… tendré que desearles felicidad. Ya que yo a Helenita la… bueno… ya sabes.

**Si, querida. Es romántico. **

**Y Romita, tu sabes que yo te quiero, mejor dicho te adoro ¿Porque te dejaría, tonto? ¡No hay persona mejor que tú! Al menos para mí. *dice mirándolo, enamorada***

E… Eto… ¡Sigamos con la siguiente pregunta!

- E insistimos con los celos. ¡Que no soy celoso, mierda! ¡Solo protejo lo que es mío!

¡Y no me acuerdo de ningún momento de esos!

**O simplemente, no quiere decirlos.**

¡La próxima pregunta!

- Simple, Helena me pidió sí el mayor podía tener su apellido. Así Heracles se quedaría con su herencia.

**¡Exacto! Yo quería que alguno de mis hijos tuviera mi herencia y apellido. Solo eso.**

-No, no lo sabía. ¡Pero no fui mal padre! *deprimido*

**Sos tonto. Él siempre te quiere muchísimo, que tuviera más conexión conmigo no quiere decir que no te quisiera.**

**-** Porque, como dije una vez, soy grandioso. Soy el centro del mundo.

**Roma… *regañándolo con la mirada***

Está bien. Te lo diré.

La palabra romance, viene del adverbio latino _romanice _(Romance en el habla de mi gente)Cuando Europa estaba controlada por mí, los cultos hablaban el latín, pero la gente común hablaban un lenguaje vulgar que era una mezcla de mi hermoso latín y el lenguaje autóctono de cada país. De esta mezcla del latín y del idioma de cada país conquistado, salen las lenguas románticas, como: Español o Castellano, Italiano, Francés, Catalán, Rumano, etc.

O sí vamos al sentido de amor es:

Según dicen, los hombres nos enamoramos con los ojos y las mujeres por sus oídos. Los mejores poemas de amor vienen de la lengua del romance. De allí las palabras romance y romántico.

**¡Waw! ¡No sabía que las mujeres nos enamorábamos por nuestros oídos! Entonces… ¿Me enamore de tus idioteces?**

¡Hey!

**Mejor sigue con la siguiente pregunta Roma.**

Ok…

- ¡Tengo que echarle la culpa a mi hermano mayor Etruria! ¡Gracias a él tuve esa costumbre!

*Por eso recibe un golpe de parte de Etruria*

¡Auch! *con la cabeza echando humo, por el golpe*

**¡Tonto! ¡Encima que él te cuidó y te dio todos tus caprichos! ¿Así se lo agradeces? **

_Se escucha a Etruria, gritar: ¡Niñato, malagradecido! ¡Yo que te crie…_ (Y continúa insultándolo)

¡Bueno, yo que iba a saber que él estaba por aquí! *suspira*

*_Etruria aparece * __**Yo te mostré lo que era, malagradecido. Otra cosa es que tú lo hayas tomado como entretenimiento, para no aburrirte, idiota. **__*así sin más se retira*_

…

Ok… luego de que mi queridito hermano mayor me regañara, voy a decir algunos datos de los Gladiadores:

- Los combates a muerte no estaban permitidos. Gracias al emperador Augusto. Claro que luego algunos de sus sucesores lo ignoraron, pero no significaba que la ley no estuviera.

- Los gladiadores eran admirados en el pueblo. Incluso, muchas bellas mujeres deseaban pasar una nochecita de amor con ellos (debido a sus dietas estrictas y su cuerpo bien formado). Los que no los querían eran los legionarios, ya que creían que eran acróbatas, danzarines en la lucha, señoritas metidas en combate, ósea no auténticos luchadores.

- Ellos ganaban muchísimo dinero.

- Eran profesionales y empresarios, a estos se les llamaba lanistas.

- los lanistas tenían en su poder una escuela de gladiadores, para entrenar a los esclavos de buenas aptitudes, para que estos al final de su carrera lograran conseguir la libertad.

¡Que a al cabrón de Espartaco no le gustara, es otra historia!

**Ya cállate, Roma. Yo sé porque al pobre de Espartaco no le gustaba. **

Bueno. Ahora es tú turno.

**Ok! :D**

**¡Gracias por guardar el secreto, cariño!**

¿Qué secreto?

**¡Nada que te importe! Y… Roma, cariño ¿Te importaría dejarme a solas con Okami?**

No, no me importa. Bueno, ya vuelvo.

**¡Listo!**

**Bueno ahora contestaré tus preguntas:**

**- ¡Ah! Eto… *sonrojada* ¿Alguna vez oíste que los Espartanos son los hijos de Hércules? Pues bueno… ahí tienes la respuesta. Jeje *ríe nerviosa***

**¡Puedes volver, Rómulo!**

Bueno. ¡Ya estoy! ¿De que hablaban?

**Nada. De nada, cariño.**

Ok…

**-¿Mi lugar favorito en el mundo? Mmm…**

¡La cama! ¡Nuestra cama! *dice con sonrisa pervertida*

**¡Pervertido! ¡Claro que no! *sonrojada***

**Mmm… No sé. Depende de qué lugar. Siempre me gusto la playa, para descansar, el campo, a la noche para poder mirar las hermosas estrellas, y mi casa. Eso es todo.**

**- ¡Claro que he visto esa película! ¡Fue un orgullo para mí! Esa película me trajo demasiados recuerdos, de cómo me libre de ese cabrón de Persia y mí lindo pueblo… Esparta. Como extraño aquellos tiempos. Si te fijas bien, las guerras no son como lo eran antes ¿No, Roma?**

Sí. Ya no son lo que eran antes.

**Antes, el rey iba con sus guerreros hacia la batalla. Ahora, son unos cobardes, que mientras su ejército muere por su país, él está sentado en su sillón.**

Exacto.

**- ¿Pretendientes?**

¿Pretendientes?

**Yo he tenido a Turquía y algunos más, pero no me acuerdo los nombres.**

Yo también he tenido, a Isis (Antiguo Egipto), pero si tuve alguna más (además de Helena) no me acuerdo.

**Yo igual.**

**- ¡Claro que lo saben! ¡Crecieron juntos! Gracias a Zeus.**

Bueno. ¡Adiós, Okami! ¡Espero que continúes preguntando!

**¡Sí, Adiós! ¡Gracias por preguntar, querida!**

_**Gordafabi**___

_**Vaticano**__: Salve Roma, Hola Grecia, estoy bien... y si Roma, yo viví unos cuantos siglos con Germania, no es tan serio como aparenta ser... ¡mándale saludos de mi por favor! - oye a Grecia, se apena un poco - Lamento si me pase en el vocabulario, es que - suspira cansada, recordando el lio que se generó cuando Suiza empezó a pegar tiros al grupo y todos los cardenales se asomaron, incluyendo al papa - Ellos me cansan, son demasiado problemáticos... pero al final, siempre serán como mis hijos - oye el reclamo de Roma por el comentario de Grecia- no te preocupes Roma, si me regaña la Señorita Grecia es para bien ¿no? No me enoja ni me afecta, he oído cosas peores a lo largo de mi vida_

Los chicos dijeron que me espiaban porque tenían curiosidad de como iba a reaccionar cuando hablara contigo y con Grecia, algo extraño, pero bueno... - se encoje de hombros, suponiendo que se trata porque los conoció. Se apena e incómoda un poco lo que le dice susurrando Grecia con una mirada no muy amistosa, ella le contesta de igual forma, susurrando - Señorita Helena, yo quiero a Roma, es verdad, es algo que no puedo negar, pero no me interesa de... esa forma, puede ser que cuando estaba joven si me interesara un poco, algo así como un amor platónico, pero de ahí ya, estaba demasiado ocupada (y aun lo estoy) en mis problemas como para distraerme en esas cosas, me apena decirle esto pero... no se ponga usted celosa (si lo está, por supuesto), lo último que quiero es pelear con usted - termina, mas incomoda, un poco sonrojada por hablar de esos temas, aunque parezca mentira... la Santa Sede es muy tímida hablando de eso.

Asiente cuando Grecia le contesta a Roma de que están hablando - Bueno... espero que sigan bien, Lovino y Feliciano le envían saludos. Nos vemos -

**¡Hola, querida!**

¡Salve para ti también, Vati!

Pobre de ti… ¿Estabas con Germania? Cuéntame un poco. Y si, Helena mándale saludos a Germania de parte de Vaticano, porque yo no pienso hablarle a ese cabrón.

**¡Roma! ¡Eres un niño! *suspira* no te preocupes, querida. Yo le mandare tus saludos. Y yo lo decía por tu bien, cariño. Solo por tu bien. Y bueno, ten paciencia con ellos.**

Bueno, como tú digas. Y si, si Helena lo dice es por algo, pero yo le dije eso porque por ahí te molestaba.

**Mis niños, siempre tan curiosos. Como los amo, son mi vida. **

**Y no estoy celosa, querida. Solo es por precaución. Lamento si te incomodé.**

_*Etruria, de lejos, oye su conversación y dice:* ¿__**Amor platónico? ¿Fuiste al oculista? Porque Roma no tiene nada bueno que mirar. De hecho, no sé qué le vio**__**Grecia.**_

**¡Shhh! ¡Etruria! ¡Es charla de mujeres! Lo siento de verdad, querida. El caso es que mi cuñado está con nosotros y bueno… lanza comentarios que no debe ¬¬**

¿De qué me perdí? *confundido*

**De nada, querido.**

**¡Mis niños me envían saludos! ¡Qué hermoso! ¡Diles que su mamá los adora y que ya los iré a visitar! Mis bebes ya están grandes. Que rápido pasa el tiempo. Mándale saludos a todos mis niños (Grecia, Lovino, Feliciano,Seborga y San Marino). Como los amo y extraño.**

¡Genial!¡ Diles de mi parte que los quiero mucho! ¡Y que se porten bien, que yo de aquí veo todo! ¡Y que (si están solteros) estén con muchas chicas! *sonríe*

**Adiós, querida. Cuídate. *sonríe***

¡Adiós, Vati!

¡Bueno, esas han sido las preguntas por hoy!

¡Así que, Adiós a todos ustedes!

**¡Sí, Adiós! ¡Que Zeus esté siempre de su lado! :D**

_**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. **_

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**_

_***An: Sí, en Griego. **_

_***Bonum: Bueno, en Latín.**_

_**Y me disculpo de nuevo, por mi indecisión U.U**_

_**¡Espero con ansias sus comentarios!**_

_**Ciao! :D**_


End file.
